


School Sucks

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The backstory of how Rick had come to hate school.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Kudos: 17





	School Sucks

School was a place that Rick Sanchez had loved—key word being loved.

It was a place where Rick could exercise what he learned and fed his everlasting hunger for knowledge, even if it only left him half full. But so what? He could take more classes, apply for classes above his rank and convince the counselors at his school to let him attend—and pass—classes that were meant for students his senior. That was the benefit of being a straight A student with charisma that could convince a nun to start worshiping Satan.

He loved being able to learn and apply his knowledge, and to be able to get rewarded for it with praise from everyone he knew.

“ _Oh wow, aren’t you supposed to be a sophomore?_ ” Mrs. Devita had said as she looked over Rick’s schedule.

“ _Yep_ ”, he’d proudly say, “ _I am a sophomore._ ”

“ _Well, this high school is no place for someone like you_ ”, she had said with a small sad grin.

Rick had never thought about those words as something more than a compliment, more than empty words by someone who was in awe of what Rick Sanchez was truly capable of. He never truly thought about the weight of those words, or how those words could be spun into something other than a compliment. He didn’t feel the need to. After all, words that fed his ego were greatly appreciated, regardless of the intend.

But once he had taken all the courses that his high school could possibly offer, he grew bored. He stopped engrossing himself in his work and in the rose tinted glasses he wore all throughout his high school career. He began to truly understand the meaning of those words that Mrs. Devita said and why she said them with such depressing mirth.

He saw students with eye bags that would rival any teacher there, with dead tired eyes that were filled with apathy but lacking a spirit or soul or any emotion, really. Those students lined the hallways as they stride over to their next class to be sucked out of the little life they had left.

Near the lockers, there were nerds getting pummeled by jocks and their entourage. Rick recognized the one getting hit as a fellow student, Robert, who he would debate with. Robert’s eyes would light up every time Rick would begin an academic discussion and Rick enjoyed seeing those eyes. But now, those eyes were filled to the brim with tears as new bruises would form on his fragile body, as his mouth cried out in pleas for help or for the beatings to stop. Rick never paid attention to the bruises.

Rick saw a teacher leaving the bathroom next to the lockers, who promptly ignored the brutal beating, choosing apathy over empathy or sympathy. Rick knew that man’s name—Mr. Smith. Always with a smile as Rick entered the room.

That face was devoid of any smile now.

Rick ran over to the jocks who were taking turns kicking Robert. In a fit of newfound rage in his newfound discovery (or rather, chosen ignorance—something he wanted _less_ of), he punched one of them square in the face, causing Robert’s abuser to collapse to the floor in pain as he clutched his broken nose.

A hand tightly grabbed Rick’s shoulder. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” A voice sneered, recognizing Rick as someone who was part of Robert’s class.

(Rick didn’t belong to any class.)

Rick turned around to see Eric. He seemed like a good kid, but now Rick knew the truth. Rick maintained eye contact with Eric for a split second, before he grabbed the wooden pencil in his right pocket, and felt that it was sharp enough for what he was about to do.

He grabbed Eric’s arm and flipped him to face the rest of his friends. Rick wrapped his legs around Eric’s torso, then lifted the sharpened pencil to Eric’s neck as if it were a knife.   
  


(Rick wasn’t only knowledgeable in book smarts.)

Rick scowled at the people who watched as Rick dug the pencil into Eric’s neck. “Leave Robert alone, and he,” Rick pointed with the pencil, “will get to live another day,” Rick threatened.

“Fuck this shit, I’m leaving!” Someone had yelled as the rest of the croneys agreed, scrambling to get the fuck out of there.

Rick sighed and promptly climbed off Eric. He watched with tired eyes as Eric scrambled to reach his “friends”. Rick was only sixteen, but the weight of his realization made his body ache with age. He felt too old, yet he was still so young.

The school bell rang as Rick left the school with his hands in his pockets.

“School is no place for someone like you,” Rick muttered underneath his breath, twisting Mrs. Devita’s words to suit his new set of desires.

(Earth is no place for someone like you, Rick found out later on in life.)

—  
  


“Hey, um, R—Rick?”

Rick didn’t look away from working on his laser defraculator as he answered, “W—w—what do you want, Morty?”

”Why do you hate school so much?”

Rick didn’t blink as he answered that question, not even looking away from his gadget. “School is no place for people like us.”

(Us, plural.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I really hoped that you enjoyed it. This was meant for my own enjoyment because I’m just self-projecting myself onto Rick. He seemed like the best character for me to project onto because he isn’t the most mentally sound person. That allows for me to explore and even add onto the reasons why he is the way he is.
> 
> (I saw an idea on Tumblr about why Rick doesn’t like school, and decided to write it out in order for me to just ball this stress up arm T A D A A A: this was made. I couldn’t find the post so if you find something with a similar idea to this on Tumblr, pLeAsE comment the link so I can credit)
> 
> Public school in America is flawed, shown by the countless students slaving away at schoolwork and even killing themselves over it. I was and probably am one of those students. I enjoyed the onslaught of knowledge that it fed me and I succeeded at it when I was little. Now, however, I see how flawed it is. (Okay, I sound kinda like a name antagonist like Thanos but I s w e a r that I’m not) I just wish that I could do something about it but I can’t, because, well, this is America. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading my work and my really long end note. You don’t have to kudos or comment or whatever because this was for my own sake.


End file.
